doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Juan Manuel Echave
Argentina |nacimiento =19 de diciembre de 1969 |edad = |familiares = |pais = Argentina |pais_direccion = Argentina |estado = Activo |facebook = juanmanuel.echave |twitter = JuanMaEchave |instagram = juanmanuelechave |youtube = Juan Manuel Echave }}[[Archivo:Juan_Manuel_Echave_grabando_en_Main_Post.jpg|thumb|230px|'Echave' grabando en Main Post.]] Ford Pines.png|Stanford "Ford" Pines / El Autor en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios, su personaje más conocido. 01024565.png|Ibrahim Pasha en Suleimán. UnPapaEnApuros1.jpg|David Hobbs en Un papá en apuros. Drax Comic.png|Drax, el destructor en los proyectos animados de MARVEL, hasta el 2014 PHK-Hulk.png|Hulk en el doblaje argentino de Planeta Hulk. Season six harlan carson.png|Dr. Harlan Carson en The Walking Dead. Joey-0.png|Joey Gladstone en Fuller House. Salvatore_romano.jpg|Salvatore "Sal" Romano en Mad Men. Aquila.jpg|Aquila en Pablo, apóstol de Cristo. BMMarty.png|Marty Glouberman en Big Mouth. Monstruo de dos cabezas sin nombre sclfdm.png|Monstruo de dos cabezas en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. Lars_sclfdm.png|Lars también en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. Zeke profile.png|Zeke (2ª voz) también en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. 130px-41,496,0,402-Nathan_dawkins.jpg|Nathan Dawkins (Willem Dafoe) en Beyond Two Souls. 282px-Kzsf ne 2013-10-22 story-trailer 106.jpg|Michael Kellan en Killzone Shadow Fall. SP3-JosephRobertson.png|Joseph "Robbie" Robertson (Bill Nunn) en el redoblaje de El Hombre Araña 3. 0104546.jpg|Bobby Brown en el tercer doblaje de Karate Kid. RK2-MakotoShishio-01.jpg|Makoto Shishio en las dos últimas películas de Samurai X. 146213HZ.png|Ali Raza Naamdaar en Saras & Kumud. Vidya_2.png|Vidyachatur Desai en Saras & Kumud. Ibrahim.png|Ibrahim en Esposa joven. Mensajero_-_Corazones_de_Hierro.png|Mensajero en Corazones de hierro (2014). CalvinUnDesastreDePelicula.jpg|Calvin en el doblaje argentino de Un desastre de película. UTUG-Toshiyuki.png|Toshiyuki Kouda en Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Los guerreros de la estrella de la luz. Youkai watch-3329694.jpg|Sirimiri en Yo-Kai Watch. Youkai watch-3329420.jpg|Tengu también en Yo-Kai Watch. Mr-johnson-yo-kai-watch-3.57.jpg|Señor Galván también en Yo-Kai Watch. TYLCM-Mike.png|Mike Matthews en Trueno y la casa mágica. Screenshot_2018-08-18-20-59-12.png|Vanderson en Oswaldo (serie animada). Hank-1.jpg|Henry "Hank" Daughtry en InFAMOUS: Second Son. George-2.jpg|Georges Méliès en la primera versión de Jack et la Mécanique du cœur. ECDC-DelegadoChina.png|Delegado de la Unión Soviética en la Interpol en El castillo de Cagliostro. GFUVDM-T02E09-HnosManubrio.png|Hermanos Manubrio también en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios (ep. 29). GFUVDM-T02E09-Adolescente2.png|Adolescente 2 también en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios (ep. 29). GFUVDM-T02E09-Woodstick.png|Locutor también en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios (ep. 29). GFUVDM-T02E09-GuardiaSeguridad1.png|Guardia de seguridad 1 también en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios (ep. 29). Henry-francis.jpg|Henry Francis también en Mad Men (Temp. 4, ep. 2). El quinto elemento - Logo.jpg|Presentación e insertos en El quinto elemento (Redoblaje). Juan Manuel Echave (n. 19 de diciembre de 1969) es un actor de teatro, director y actor de doblaje argentino, conocido por ser la voz de Stanford Pines el autor de los diarios en la famosa serie animada Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. Información Estudios Estudió actuación con Alejandra Aristegui, en la escuela de Raúl Serrano. Cursó teatro y actuación con Emilia Mazer en su Escuela de Teatro y posteriormente con Maria Julia Moreno. Se especializó en doblaje en castellano neutro en los estudios Ibero con los maestros Martin Pugliese, Alejandra Bacciato y Julián Reinoso y en Palmera Record, con Pablo Iglesias y Luciano Carraquiri. Carrera En teatro participó en escenas de “Un tranvía llamado deseo” de Tennessee Williams; “La fiaca” de Ricardo Talesnik, “La Gaviota”, de Anton Chejov; “Edda Gabler” de Henri Ibsen y “El organito” de Armando Discépolo. En el teatro “La Máscara” formó parte de los elencos de “Made in Lanus” de Nelly Fernández Tiscornia; “Venecia” de Jorge Accame y “Cien veces no debo”, de Ricardo Talesnik. Durante las temporadas 2013/14 tuvo participación en la obra “Mateo” de Armando Discépolo” con dirección de Alfredo Devita en la Sala Carlos Carella del Sindicato Empleados de Comercio y en la actualidad es parte del elenco de la obra “Fidela” de Aurelio Ferretti, con dirección de Alfredo Devita en la misma sala. En 2015 es el Guardia Civil en la obra “Ay, Poeta” de Alicia Muñoz. Actualmente la actividad de doblaje forma parte casi total de su trabajo como actor, realizando grabaciones de documentales, películas, series y dibujos animados tanto para cine como para televisión. Filmografía Películas [[Tatsuya Fujiwara|'Tatsuya Fujiwara']] * Samurai X: El infierno de Kyoto (2014)- Makoto Shishio * Samurai X: La leyenda termina (2014)- Makoto Shishio Otros *Vida privada - Voces adicionales (2018) *Nube siniestra - Doc Wolff (Gabriel Byrne) (2018) *El Padre - Padre (Tim Roth) (2018) *El último hombre - Voces adicionales (2018) *Noche de venganza - Agente Doug Dennison (David Harbour) (2017) *Creep 2 - Alex (Jeff Man) (2017) *Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Los guerreros de la estrella de la luz - Toshiyuki Kouda (Toshikazu Fukawa) (1998) *El francotirador: La última masacre - Patrick Wilson (Juan Pablo Gamboa) (2017) *Brigsby Bear - Greg Pope (Matt Walsh) (2017) *Un caso sin resolver - Barman /Sr. Philpott (2016) *Invasión al hogar - Heflin (Scott Adkins) (2016) *Ciertas mujeres - Comisario Rowles (John Getz) (2017) *El sentido de un final - David Ford(James Wilby) (2017) *Kill'em All - Dimitri Petrovic (Eddie Matthews) / Dr. Todd (David Maitland) *Pablo, apóstol de Cristo - Aquila (John Lynch) (2018) *La novicia - Arzobispo McCarthy (Denis O'Hare) (2017) *La niña de mis ojos - Jason Andrews (Liam McIntyre) (2017) *El profesor Marston y la Mujer Maravilla - M.C. Gaines (Oliver Platt) (2017) *Undercover Grandpa - Giovanni (Paul Sorvino) (2017) *S.W.A.T.: Bajo asedio - Travis Hall (Sam Jaeger) (2017) *John Wick - Jimmy (Thomas Sadoski) 2014 versión TV *Corazones de hierro - Mensajero (Eric Kofi-Abrefa) (2014) *The Little Death - Daniel (Damon Herriman) (2014) *El profesor de violín - Douglas (2015) *Blind - Mark Dutchman (Dylan McDermott) (2017) *Feed - Harvey (Joe Pacheco) (2017) *Hello I Must Be Going - Voces adicionales (2012) *Chocolate - Firmin Gemier (Olivier Rabourdin) (2016) *Altamira - Harlé (Javivi Gil Valle) (2016) *Valley of Knights: Mira's Magical Christmas - Nick (Simon Lay) (2015) *Amor a la carta - Voces adicionales (2013) *Más allá de la máscara - Richard Harrison (Steve Blackwood) (2015) *Street - Vendedor de la tienda (Ismail Bashey) (2015) *El último tour - Editor de David Lipsky (Ron Livingston) (2015) *Absolutamente Todo - James Cleverill (Robert Bathurst) (2015) *Una noche para mamá - Pastor Ray (Alex Kendrick) (2014) *Tres mosqueteros salvando la Navidad - Comercial de Santa (Benji Kleiman) (2014) *Playing It Cool - Bryan (Anthony Mackie) (2014) *Decoding Annie Parker - Marshall (Bradley Whitford) (2014) *Caza al presidente - Vicepresidente (Victor Garber) (2014) 3ra versión *Unidos por el fuego - Tai-kwan (Sean Lau) (2013) *Caza al terrorista (2014) - Dr. Iulian Cornel (Serban Celea) (2014) *Pompeya (2014) - Severius (Jared Harris) (2014) *Pawn Shop Chronicles - El Diablo (Sam Hennings) (2013) *Palabras y colores - Gerente Huntsman (Garwin Sanford) (2013) *Un pasado imborrable - Takeshi Nagase (Hiroyuki Sanada) (2013) *Historia policíaca (2013) - Administrador *Orgullo - Jonathan Blake (Dominic West) (2014) *Desenrola - Gabriel (Marcello Novaes) (2011) *Subir el nivel - Justin (Jordan Tomlienovic) (2016) *Cell - Clay Riddell (John Cusack) (2016) *Monica Z - Títulos e Insertos (2013) *Regreso a casa (2014) - Oficial Liu /Doctor Dai (2014) *Laggies - Craig Hunter (Sam Rockwell) (2014) *Rendirse jamás 3 - Brody James (Josh Barnett) (2016) *Riot - Jack Stone (Matthew Reese)(2015) *Mentiras mortales - Juez Rittenband (Tibor Feldman) (2012) *Raze - Josep (Doug Jones) (2013) *Dead Snow 2 : Red vs Dead - Gunga (Hallvard Holmen) (2014) *Bless Me, Ultima - Tío Pedro (Manuel Garcia-Rulfo) (2013) *El jazmín azul - Dr. Flicker (Michael Stuhlbarg) (2013) *Enemigos de sangre - Harvey Crown (Jason Flemyng)(2013) *Enseñanza de vida - Voces adicionales (2009) *Outpost 2 : Black Sun - Wallace (Richard Coyle) (2012) *Phoenix - Johnny Lenz (Ronald Zehrfeld) (2014) *Todos los caminos llevan a Roma - Luca (Raoul Bova) (2015) *Una comedia inapropiada - Flirty Harry (Adrien Brody) *Actividad Criminal - Eddie (John Travolta) (2015) *The Gunman: El objetivo - Rainiger (Peter Franzén) (2015) *Air - El Presidente(Michael Hogan) (2015) *Tusk - Detective Garmin (Ralph Garman) (2014) *Sabotage - Floyd Demel (Martin Donovan) (2014) *El Llamado - Simon (Christopher Heyerdahl)(2014) *Categoría 5: ciclogénesis infernal - Charlie Dupuis (C. Thomas Howell) (2014) *La dama - Karma (Benedict Wong) (2011) *Genia malvada y sexy - Marvin Coolidge (Harold Perrineau) (2013) *En trance - Hombre del correo (Gursharan Chaggar) (2013) *Every Day - Garrett (Eddie Izzard) (2010) (Doblaje Original Argentino) *Tropa élite 2 - Mayor Rocha (Sandro Rocha) (2010) (Doblaje Argentino) *Rápida y mortal - Alguacil (Gary Sinise) (1995) (Redoblaje Argentino) *Video Games: The Movie - Hideo Kojima y Voces adicionales *Bad Country - Daniel Kiersey (Neal McDonough) *Fuerzas especiales - Vladimir (Peter Kent) (Doblaje argentino) *R.I.F.: Investigación policíaca familiar - Thomas Francourt (Jean-Pierre Rochette) *Quién mató a Lincoln - Voces adicionales (2013) *Oscuros deseos - Ron (Chris Muto) (2012) *Inquebrantable: La vida de Josh McDowell - Sr. O'Brien (John Dew) (2011) *El destructor mortal - Voces Adicionales (1990) (Redoblaje Argentino) *Sin escape - Voces adicionales (2011) *Juegos del pasado - Voces adicionales (2011) *Detrás de las paredes - Jack Patterson (Marton Csokas) (2011) *La mujer de la quinta - Voces adicionales (2011) *Fórmula de amor 3 - Andrey Golubev (Yuriy Kutsenko) (2011) *The Baytown Outlaws - Lucky (Michael Rapaport) (2012) *El campo de Abel - Insertos (2012) *The East - Voces Adicionales (2013) *Como caído del cielo - Voces Adicionales (2011) *Broken City - Voces adicionales (2013) *Vallanzasca: Ángel del mal - Beppe (Paolo Mazzarelli) *Escuela de novatos 2 - Voces adicionales *Super bebés 3: jueguen niños - Bob Bobbins (Rob Bruner) *Malicia en la tierra de la fantasía - Presentador de noticias (William Tapley) e insertos *En busca de un sueño - Voces Adicionales (2012) *Hitchcock, el maestro del suspenso - Voces adicionales (2012) *Cortocircuito - Voces adicionales (1986) (Redoblaje Argentino) *El caza recompensas - Bone (Lou Sumrall) (2010) *The Bang Bang Club - Ken Oosterbroek (Frank Rautenbach) (2010) *Frankie y Alice - Dr. Strassfield (Matt Frewer) (2010) *The Extra Man - Voces Adicionales (2010) *Zona de impacto - Detective Nick (Dennis Farina)(1993)/Gráficas Redoblaje 2011 *Las seis esposas de papá - Oficial Pinky (T. Anthony Quinn) (2009) *A Perfect Getaway - Kale (Chris Hemsworth) (2009) *Camino a la libertad - Tomasz (Alexandru Potocean) *Todo debe irse - Nick Halsey (Will Ferrell) *Max Schmeling - Prisionero de guerra *Vigilancia - Vendedor de drogas (Daryl Haney) (2008) *Un desastre de película - Calvin (G Thang) (2008) (doblaje argentino) *El fantasma del faro - Leon Ferguson (Danny McLeod) (2009) *Plan perfecto - Jason (Adam Scott) (2011) *Desafíos al limite - Ben Fogle *Bicho Malo - Phil (Patrick Warburton) (2013) *Moby Dick - Stubb *Jane tomo las armas - Voces Adicionales (2015) *Roxanne - Chris McConnell (Rick Rossovich) (1987) (Redoblaje Argentino) *Defendor - Anunciador de radio (Jim Dal) *Hello I Must Be Going - Voces Adicionales (2012) *La llegada (1996) - Calvin (Richard Schiff) (1996) (Redoblaje Argentino) *Undisputed 2 - Boica *El transportador recargado - Voces Adicionales (2015) *Leviatan - Sixpack *Casi un gigoló - Voces adicionales (2013) *Jack Hunter - *Zona de impacto - Cap. Nick Detillo (Dennis Farina) (1993) (Redoblaje Argentino) *Wild Harts - Bob Hart *No te metas con Zohan - John McEnroe (2008) *Desde el sótano - Voces adicionales (2011) *De Roma con amor - Policia/Tio - Voces adicionales (2012) *Friends with Kids - Jason (Adam Scott) (2011) *La masacre de Texas: Herencia maldita - Kirk (William Vail) (2013) *Los indestructibles 2 - Voces adicionales (2012) *Nunca podría ser tuya - Nathan Menforth (Jon Lovitz) (2008) *Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo - Periodista *Perseguidos por el pasado *Nacidos para matar - Voces adicionales (Doblaje LAPTV) (2011) *30 días y 30 mil millas- William Wright (Derek Luke) (2013) *El quinto elemento - Finger / Presentación e insertos *Silverado - Sheriff John Langston (John Cleese) (Redoblaje Argentino) (1985) *Cortocircuito - Voces adicionales (redoblaje) Series animadas * Raromageddon 3: Recuperar Gravity Falls - Ford Pines (J.K. Simmons) * Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Stanford Pines (J.K. Simmons); Hermano Manubrio, Adolescente 2, Anunciador en el Festival Woodstick y Guardia de seguridad 1 (ep. 29) * Miles del mañana - Profesor Rubicon * Cazadores de dragones - Insertos * El pequeño Nick - Sr. Goodman / Padre de Rufus * Los Vengadores Unidos - Drax el Destructor (David Sobolov) * Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Zeke (2ª voz) / Monstruo de dos cabezas * Big Mouth - Marty / Sócrates * Billy Dilley - Voces adicionales * Hilda - Duende miembro del gabinete (epis. 1) / Wallas 1 (epis. 2) / Hombre con anteojos (epis. 3) / Shorts y remera naranja (epis. 3) / Voces adicionales * Pregunte a los StoryBots - Voces adicionales * Oswaldo - Vanderson Películas animadas *Starship Troopers: Traidor de Marte - Capitán Johnny Rico (Casper Van Dien) (2017) *Raromageddon 3: Recuperar Gravity Falls - Ford Pines (2016) *Tarzán - Experto en demoliciones (2013) *Jack y la mecánica del corazón - Georges Méliès (Jean Rochefort) *Trueno y la casa mágica - Mike Matthews (Will Parks) *Planeta Hulk (Marvel) - Hulk - Comandante y voces varias *Desmond y la trampa del ogro del pantano - Título y Narración *Cazadores de dragones - Insertos *Dead Space: Downfall - Voces adicionales Series de TV * Into the Dark - Peter Rake (Jimmi Simpson)/Casa de árbol (T1.Ep.6) (2019) * Llámame Bruna - Wander (Thelmo Fernandes) (2018) * Contraparte - Andrei (Bernhard Forcher) (2018) * Krypton - Ter-El (Rupert Graves) (2018) * Impuros - Salvador (André Gonçalves) (2018-) * Britannia - Príncipe Gildas (Joe Armstrong) (2018) * (Des)Encuentros - Carlos (Thiago Adorno) (epis. 3) * Outlander - Decano Tramble (Mitchell Mullen) (epis. 5 T. 3) (2017) * Friends from College - Paul Dobkin (Seth Rogen) (2017) * Taboo - Sir Stuart Strange (Jonathan Pryce) (2017 -) * Timeless - General (Barclay Hope) T1. ep.3 (2016) * 1 contra todos - Jonas (Caio Junqueira) / Presentación y avances / Dr. Samir (Élcio Romar) (epis. 1) (2016) * Backstage - Park (Chris Hoffman) (2016 -) * Angie Tribeca - Eddie Pepper (James Franco) (2016) * Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Eyal Danon (Micha Celektar) (2013-2016) * El desvío - Jerry (Ned Bellamy) (ep. 01) (2016) * Da Vinci's Demons - Lorenzo Medici (Elliot Cowan) (2013-2015) * X Company - Duncan Sinclair (Hugh Dillon) (Doblaje Argentino) (2015) * The Walking Dead - Gorman (Cullen Moss) / Carter (Ethan Embry) / Dr. Harlan Carson (R. Keith Harris) (2010-2018) * Los Goldberg - Albert 'Pops' Solomon (archivo) * Kirby Buckets - Shredlock * Eva: Los Problemas de un Robot Adolescente - Nick Clarke * Un papá en apuros - David Hobbs (Scott Baio) (2012) * Fuller House - Joey Gladstone (Dave Coulier) (2016) * Supah Ninjas - Martin Fukanaga (Randall Park) * Cheaters - Voces adicionales * The Get Down - Roy Ashton (Eric Bogosian) / DJ Malibú (Billy Porter) (2016-2017) * 1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales (2008-2012) * El Efecto Carbonaro - Voces adicionales (2014-2017) * Operación rescate - Voces adicionales (2006-2014) * Cazadores de subastas - Voces adicionales * Once Upon a Time - El Gigante / Anton (Jorge Garcia) * Perder para ganar - Neil / Roger (2004-presente) * Guía de supervivencia - Cade Courtley (2010) * Mad Men (HBO) - Salvatore Romano, Joey (2007-2015) * Boss - Alberto (2011-2012) * Hit & Miss - Ben (Jonas Armstrong) (2012) * Lip Service - Ed McKenzie (James Anthony Pearson) (2012) * Restauradores - Doug Clark * Excavadores de tesoros - Rue * Joyas sobre ruedas - Edd China * MTV's Bugging Out - Guardia de Seguridad * Black Mirror: ** Rolo Haynes (Douglas Hodge) Temp. 3 Episodio #4 ** Voces adicionales * Cazador de asesinos ** Testigo mexicano (epis. Seguir al líder) ** Policía (epis. Una dama en peligro) ** Greg Rudell (epis. La casa amarilla) ** Voces adicionales Series de TV de La India * Duele amar - Voces adicionales Miniseries * Ben-Hur (2010) - Jesús (Julian Casey) (2010) Documentales *Muhtesem Yuzyil - Gizli Dünya - Él mismo (Okan Yalabık) *Hokusai - Monta Hayakawa *La década de los '80s - (David Hasselhoff) *Cazadores de virus - Voces adicionales *La máquina humana - Voces adicionales *Sexo y sensibilidad - Voces adicionales *La biblia prohibida - Voces adicionales *Heroína(s) - Voces adicionales Reality shows *Negociando con tiburones - Voces adicionales (2014 - 2018) *Ugly Delicious - Peter Meehan (2018) * Top Gear (Reino Unido) - Richard Hammond *Guerrero ninja americano - Insertos *Impractical Jokers - Voces adicionales Telenovelas y Series Turcas *Suleimán - Ibrahim Pasha (Okan Yalabik) (2011-2014) *Esposa joven - Sr. Ibrahim (Yusuf Ekşi) (2013-2015) Telenovelas Flipinas *Someone to Watch Over Me - Ruben "Estoy" Mercado (Ronnie Lazaro) *Cautiva - Voces adicionales Películas de animé *El castillo de Cagliostro - Delegado de la Unión Soviética en la Interpol Videojuegos * Beyond: Two Souls - Nathan Dawkins - (Willem Dafoe) (2013) * Killzone Shadow Fall - Michael Kellan - (Jeff Branson) (2013) * inFAMOUS: Second Son - Henry "Hank" - (David Stanbra) (2014) * Disney Infinity - Drax el Destructor - (David Sobolov) (2013-2016) * Bloodborne - Micolash - (Steven Elliot) (2015) * Ratchet & Clank (Videojuego) - Grimroth - (Travis Willingham) (2016) * Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection - Voces adicionales (2015) * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Voces adicionales (2016) Telefilms *En lo bueno y en lo malo (2015) - Logan (David Lewis) *La maldición del pantano (2014) - Mark Simon (Han Soto) *La bestia del mar de Bering (2013) - Owen Powers (Brandon Beemer) *Finding Mrs. Claus (2012) - Duncan (Adam Greydon Reid) *Liz & Dick (2012) - Ifor Jenkins (David Hunt) Anime * Yo-Kai Watch ** Sirimiri (Yuko Sasamoto) ** Sr. Galván (Kazuhiro Fusegawa) ** Tengu (Miho Hino) ** Muerte 1 (epis. 25) Reality shows * Guerrero ninja americano - Insertos Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Ben Affleck Dirección de doblaje *The Flu *Kon-Tiki (Versión argentina) *Finding Mrs. Claus *Hulk vs. *Angel's Friends *Un juego del miedo VII *Boss (Temporada 1: episodio 6 y 7) - (Temporada 2: episodios 2,3,4) *Mad Men *Miss Marple *Plan Perfecto *Little Nick *Cazadores de dragones *The Take (episodio 5 y 6) *The Dry Land *Las aventuras de Merlín *Agente Hamilton: En el interés de la Nación *Cazadores de dragones *Fairfield Road Muestra Multimedia Dale Ale! - Temp. 2 Ep. 03 - Con Juan Echave! Entrevista a Juan Manuel Echave|Entrevista a Juan Echave. Entrevista Especial Con Juan Manuel Echave VideoDemo Echave|VideoDemo. Curiosidades * Curiosamente Echave, tiene un tono de voz similar al de José Antonio Macías. ** Aunque su tono de voz grave es mas parecido al del fallecido actor mexicano Luis Alfonso Padilla. Enlaces externos * * * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010